The boy of my dreams
by Riku's dirty little secret
Summary: Kagome keeps having a dream about a boy named Sesshomaru! She dos'nt even know who the guy is! What happens whe he shows up in her class? You have to read and finde out! SessKag
1. Default Chapter

Hello peoples, this is one of my stories. I hope you guys like it, this is the first time I've ever put a story on Fanfiction. So, I hope you like it! 

Chapter 1

_Kagome was running through the forest. Her bare feet slapped the wet ground and her raven black hair stuck to her face from the falling rain. She was running from… him. She tripped over a stray root and fell flat on her face. She scrambled to her feet and came face to face with the man she was running from. She stared into his beautiful, but deadly golden eyes. Even in the dark and the rain, he glowed with an unearthly beauty. The maroon stripes adored his pale cheeks and a navy crescent moon was on his for head. He spoke with a deep baritone voce. "Are you ready to die, little human?" Kagome shuttered. Those words struck fear deep within her heart. "Sesshomaru…why?" She whispered. His face remained unemotional while he pulled out his sword. She closed her eyes and awaited the death blow._

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. 'Why do I keep having the same dream? I've never met a man named Sesshomaru!' She thought. After her pulse slowed down, she laid back down. 'Who is he? Why am I dreaming about him?' She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Kagome awoke to her mother telling her that it was time to get up. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and grabbed her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower and changed into her school uniform. She brushed her teeth and her hair. She didn't put any make-up on, she just wasn't one to wear make-up. She walked out of the bathroom. Her little brother, Sota, was standing outside of the bathroom door looking impatient. "Geese! You're finally out! I'm gonna be late for school and it'll be all you're fault!" He shouted and walked passed her into the bathroom. Kagome looked back at him and blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry!" She sighed, and walked down stairs. Her mother was busy making breakfast. Kagome sat down at the table. She watched her mother make breakfast. Actually she wasn't that hungry, but she didn't wanna be rude. I mean, her mother was doing all this work making her breakfast, what was she supposta say, 'no mom, I don't want any of you're food' she thought sarcastically. Her mother sat down a plate of food in front of her. It was piled high with pancakes, eggs and bacon. (Yum!) Kagome thanked her mother and ate some bacon. She stood up and grabbed her bag and walked into the living room. Just before she walked out the door and yelled, "Mom, I'm going to school!" She didn't wait for a reply and walked out of the door. She walked down the stairs of the shrine. She walked to her school. She walked up the cement stairs and through the big grey doors. Kagome looked around, there were lots of kids walking around, but she didn't see any of her friends. She sighed and walked to her locker. She put in the combo and grabbed her history book. She walked into her math room and sat down. The room was nearly empty; it was only her, the teacher and some nerd that sat in the back of the room. Kagome looked out of the window. She started to think about the dream she had last night. She thought about the man that was in her dream. He was so utterly beautiful he couldn't have been a real person. But somewhere deep in her heart she knew he was real, or maybe she was going crazy. Yah, that was it, she was going crazy. All of a sudden a hand waved in front of her face. "Uhhh, Kagome? Are you ok?" Kagome looked up, at her best friend Songo. Kagome smiled "Yah, I'm fine." Songo smiled, "Ok, I was just making sure, I mean I was calling you name for like ten minutes." Songo laughed, and so did Kagome. The bell rang and Songo sat down. About half way through the class, someone knocked on the door. Kagome looked up. The principal walked into the room. He gave a piece of paper to our teacher and the he walked out. Two boys walked into the room. One was shorter than the other, but they bolth had long silverish, whiteish hair and golden eyes! Kagome looked at the taller one who had long white hair and two maroon stripes on his cheeks with a navy crescent moon on his forehead. No, It couldn't be…..he was the man in her dreams!

Well, I hope you like my story. I won't beg you to review, but I would like it if you would. I'll update as soon at possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples, this is one of my stories. I hope you guys like it, this is the first time I've ever put a story on Fanfiction. So, I hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I don't own Inuyasha, and I never ever willl!

Chapter 1

_Kagome was running through the forest. Her bare feet slapped the wet ground and her raven black hair stuck to her face from the falling rain. She was running from… him. She tripped over a stray root and fell flat on her face. She scrambled to her feet and came face to face with the man she was running from. She stared into his beautiful, but deadly golden eyes. Even in the dark and the rain, he glowed with an unearthly beauty. The maroon stripes adored his pale cheeks and a navy crescent moon was on his for head. He spoke with a deep baritone voce. "Are you ready to die, little human?" Kagome shuttered. Those words struck fear deep within her heart. "Sesshomaru…why?" She whispered. His face remained unemotional while he pulled out his sword. She closed her eyes and awaited the death blow._

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. 'Why do I keep having the same dream? I've never met a man named Sesshomaru!' She thought. After her pulse slowed down, she laid back down. 'Who is he? Why am I dreaming about him?' She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Kagome awoke to her mother telling her that it was time to get up. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and grabbed her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower and changed into her school uniform. She brushed her teeth and her hair. She didn't put any make-up on, she just wasn't one to wear make-up. She walked out of the bathroom. Her little brother, Sota, was standing outside of the bathroom door looking impatient. "Geese! You're finally out! I'm gonna be late for school and it'll be all you're fault!" He shouted and walked passed her into the bathroom. Kagome looked back at him and blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry!" She sighed, and walked down stairs. Her mother was busy making breakfast. Kagome sat down at the table. She watched her mother make breakfast. Actually she wasn't that hungry, but she didn't wanna be rude. I mean, her mother was doing all this work making her breakfast, what was she supposta say, 'no mom, I don't want any of you're food' she thought sarcastically. Her mother sat down a plate of food in front of her. It was piled high with pancakes, eggs and bacon. (Yum!) Kagome thanked her mother and ate some bacon. She stood up and grabbed her bag and walked into the living room. Just before she walked out the door and yelled, "Mom, I'm going to school!" She didn't wait for a reply and walked out of the door. She walked down the stairs of the shrine. She walked to her school. She walked up the cement stairs and through the big grey doors. Kagome looked around, there were lots of kids walking around, but she didn't see any of her friends. She sighed and walked to her locker. She put in the combo and grabbed her history book. She walked into her math room and sat down. The room was nearly empty; it was only her, the teacher and some nerd that sat in the back of the room. Kagome looked out of the window. She started to think about the dream she had last night. She thought about the man that was in her dream. He was so utterly beautiful he couldn't have been a real person. But somewhere deep in her heart she knew he was real, or maybe she was going crazy. Yah, that was it, she was going crazy. All of a sudden a hand waved in front of her face. "Uhhh, Kagome? Are you ok?" Kagome looked up, at her best friend Songo. Kagome smiled "Yah, I'm fine." Songo smiled, "Ok, I was just making sure, I mean I was calling you name for like ten minutes." Songo laughed, and so did Kagome. The bell rang and Songo sat down. About half way through the class, someone knocked on the door. Kagome looked up. The principal walked into the room. He gave a piece of paper to our teacher and the he walked out. Two boys walked into the room. One was shorter than the other, but they bolth had long silverish, whiteish hair and golden eyes! Kagome looked at the taller one who had long white hair and two maroon stripes on his cheeks with a navy crescent moon on his forehead. No, it couldn't be…..he was the man in her dreams!

Well, I hope you like my story. I won't beg you to review, but I would like it if you would. I'll update as soon at possible!

Hello peoples, thanks too all my reviewers, especially Confused mentor and Soy.saucE!

Chapter2

Kagome couldn't believe it! It was him, the man from her dreams! He was standing rite in front of her. Theirs eyes met for a second, but to Kagome, it felt like hours. The teacher introduced them as Inuyasha, the obviously younger one, and Sesshomaru, the obviously older one. The teacher looked around, then turned and looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "There's a free desk by Kagome, and one by Sango. Girls raise your hands." Kagome and Sango raised their hands. Inuyasha quickly took a seat by Sango and Sesshomaru was left to sit by Kagome. He walked down the aisle and sat in the open desk in front of her. Kagome stared at the back of his head, at his slivery locks. She wanted to reach out and touch them. She started to wonder if his hair was soft or not, but she quickly threw those thoughts out of her mind. A little while later the bell rang and everyone hurry out of class, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone in the class room. Kagome picked up her books and walked past Sesshomaru, but before she could get very far he reached out his hand and grabbed her arm. Kagome turned and looked at him. "I know you from somewhere, I know how crazy this might sound, but I've seen you before." Kagome eyes widened. "You have? I… Think I know you from somewhere, too." Sesshomaru nodded and let go of her arm. He grabbed his books and stood up. "Well, that's very strange." He said absently. Kagome wanted to tell him about her dreams about him, but…it would sound absolutely crazy. For some weird reason, she wanted to make a good impression on him. Come on, what was she supposed to say? 'I've been having dreams about you trying to kill me.' Oh yah, that was a guaranteed one way trip to the loony bin. All of a sudden, the bell rang. This brought Kagome out of her thoughts. "Oh crap! I'm late for class!" She yelled and ran out of the class. Sesshomaru watched her do this. He smirked and chuckled slightly to himself. He then walked out of the class room.

After school, Kagome was walking home from school with Sango, like she normally did. Sango looked up at her. "So, I saw you talking to that new guy…uhh, Sesshomaru. Is he nice? He seemed really quiet…"

Kagome shrugged. "He's nice, I guess…" Sango smiled. "Oh, that's good. So, what did you guys talk about?" She asked. Kagome shrugged. "He just asked where his next class was." Kagome lied.

Sango raised her eyebrows at her. "Kagome, are you lying to me? I can always tell when you're lying to me."

Kagome looked at her. "Sango, I'm not lying to you, so just drop it! I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

Sango nodded her head. "Ok."

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk home. When they reached the shrine where Kagome lived, they said their good byes. Kagome walked up the shrine steps and walked inside. Nobody was home, Kagome's mom and Grandpa must have been out shopping, and Sota didn't get home from school for another hour and a half. She sighed and walked up to her room. She put her bag in her room and laid down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while. She sat up and changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a lose ponytail. She walked down the stairs and put her shoes on.


End file.
